Harry Potter and the time tuner
by Bel Mel
Summary: Harry and Draco accedentally go back in time to meet the Marauders and co. By the byy Draco's a girl now
1. Watch where you're going!

Draco, Harry and a time turner  
  
[Just so, u no im making Draco a girl - cause well I feel like it Draco fans: Deal w/ it]  
  
Chapt. 1  
  
Dracoa ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would take her. She pushed past people-Raven claws, Slytherins, she thought she even stepped on Flit wick's robe. But she didn't care! She was late for Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, which was certain death.  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Herm had found the time turner in her closet and they needed to return it. Harry was fingering with it since he had never really been allowed to touch it before. He strayed away a bit from Hermione as he was wondering if the professor would just let him see his father once using the time turner. Nothing major just a little hello and then he'd come right back. As he reached the base of the stairs he looked up. To late.  
  
Dracoa and Harry collided, the time turner being crushed as Harry fell to the floor and Dracoa landed on top of him.  
  
"Hey people are trying to eat here! Get a room!" Dracoa looked up at the most drop-dead gorgeous guy she'd ever laid eyes on. Oh sure there were cuter boys in magazines but this one was 'real,' not far away in America or somewhere where she could only see his still, fake posing image. This boy wasn't perfect either. He had messy black hair which he wore long and he was a bit skinny, not that Dracoa minded, being quite lithe herself. He had black eyes a doggish smile on his face. She was snapped out of her trance when someone who looked a lot like Potter offered his hand to her. She took it gratefully and looked around the room, it was the main dining hall of Hogworts. She looked around, she didn't recognise any of the students but thought some looked familiar. They were all staring at her which made her rather uncomfortable. Then see looked up at the teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore was there; he was the only one she could recognise. Then a little to his right she saw a very young and rather pretty McGonagall. She had to crack up at this, she'd never seen the old sourpuss lose her composure like she was now with her moth open and eyes wide. She also had a slight bit of gravy on her chin from the chicken she was eating. Dracoa held a lot of respect for this woman but the change was just so startling, Dracoa knew it was a very real possibility she would pass out in a giggle fit but she couldn't help it.  
  
Harry woke up to find himself in the Hall filled with many strange people all staring, rather concerned, at Dracoa who was giggling so hard she was crying. He stood up and looked at the broken time turner. The one word he could think of summed up this event nicely "Shit." 


	2. Hi, I'm Harry

Harry woke up to find himself in the Hall filled with many strange people all staring, rather concerned, at Dracoa who was giggling so hard she was crying. He stood up and looked at the broken time turner. The one word he could think of summed up this event nicely "Shit." Sirius, Remus and James looked at the girl. Quite lovely, with short, wavy blonde hair. She had sharp facial features, but nice body curves and looked so delicate they were afraid to touch her. Her eyes were amazing; they were the colour of ice and looked like she'd been hurt before. Her laugh was amazing, it tinkled thru the Hall, what was more impressive was that she was laughing at Professor McGonagall, not a very wise move but hey, she just got here. They looked sideways at each other and shared a smirk; this was going to be interesting. Remus stepped forward and gave his hair the causal swish, which sent most girls head over heels "Good wether isn't it? By the way I don't think I caught your name" "I honestly would have no idea whether the morning is good or not as none of you have had the courtesy to take me outside much less offer me a chair and some food, of which I'm sure you have enough of [eying Peter with his mouth stuffed of food] and although I'm sure agreeing on the whether is much more important then wondering why 2 strangers are in your dear hall, I don't think we have the same opinions on what makes good weather. As for my name it's Dracoa, my friends call me Drake or Draco and you may call me your superior or Miss if you have pronouncing trouble." All the confidence left Remus' face, which was a sight worth seeing. James let out a whistle but Harry was quicker to recover seeing as how he was used to Draco doing this. "Listen Draco just breath a bit ok? We don't want to get off on the wrong foot with these guys. Hi [with a sheepish look] I'm Harry." "I don't want to get on the right foot, I want to go back to my own time and hand in the homework that I actually did" "For once" Harry couldn't resist the snide remark "Anywayz we can't go back 'cause you broke the time turner." Draco's eyes narrowed and it looked like a fight was going to start. The Marauders weren't to worried about the girl's feisty behaviour, it just ment more of a challenge. There were a few snickers from the Slytherin table before Professor Dumbledore spoke up "Good morning Miss Dracoa and Mr Harry, as it seems you can't get to your desire destination, I would like to formally invite to stay at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please make yourselves feel at home." Severus looked down the table at the mystery girl, Dracoa. After Dumbledore had invited them to stay, she gave a small curtsy and didn't give the boy a second thought as she walked herself up to the Slytherin table and sat down- next to him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It even had Dumbledore raise his eyebrows in surprise. She turned around to Malfoy and asked him what subjects he excelled in. She obviously knew she had the eyes of the room on her but seemed not to care. On the other side of the room the Marauders also took interest in the girl "You know she does act like a Slytherin, maybe it's radar or something." "If you mean that she acts like she owns the place I know what you mean, but with those looks I don't think most people mind to much" "But look, she's wasting them on Ferret Face and Snivellus." Sirius said grudgingly. At this James had to laugh, "Oh don't worry you'll have your chance soon. By the way, what was that other one's name? Harry or something? " "You know you guys look a lot alike, maybe you're brothers or something?" "But you think James would have mentioned something about having an almost identical twin wouldn't you Peter?" Moony said loftily. Lily Evans piped up "You know Peter's right, they do look alike, poor thing. We muggles have something to cure that, plastic surgery." "Very funny Lily" At this Harry looked across the table and stared straight in the face of the mother that he never knew. He was about to strike up a conversation with her when McGonagall motioned both Draco and him to the teacher's table. 


	3. Laugh then Sleep

Thanks for the feedback! ksantipa; yea I think Draco makes a good girl too, and thanks, i know the teacher/student thing's a bit weird but it makes a good story.  
  
beebopodiggity; I love your name! how'd you come up with it? As you can see I'm updating now  
  
Spirit3; Hi Spirit3. yea I'll try to do something about the format but please keep in mind that computers hate me.  
  
Vampire Elf DreamWeaver;; Don't worry Remus'll get her back for it and like i said, i'm doing something about the format  
  
Psycho Chic; Glad you enjoy it!  
  
HPForever2; Draco being a girl, she's more opened to romance and since I want her to be a heart breaker I don't want to turn half the school gay.  
  
Ok back to the story:  
  
Draco quite enjoyed herself at the Slytherin table. For one she was talking to her father in teenage form and he was flirting with her! She thought this was a bit weird but then she realised that going back in time with no certain way to get back was not an everyday occurrence. She was also sitting next to a rather cute if not familiar boy with long hair and a crooked nose that she guessed to be her future potions teacher. She got bored o Lucius' constant gloating of how he was such a rich pure blood. She chuckled to herself, 'so this is how I must sound, hmm, this is getting boring fast.' Lucius mistook the chuckle for a sign of encouragement and got a second wind. She decided to let him talk till the cows came home and turn her attentions to Snape, "So Servus, what do you feel is more important? Potions or the defence of dark arts?" The whole table was taken aback. Snape was a bit of an outcast even in his own house, no one really sat with him and Lucius only sat near him because he gotten there late. No one had made introductions for him and he certainly wouldn't do it himself as he seemed to distrust strangers. How did she know his name? And her tone sounded like they'd been friends for years. He could see the effect it had on everyone around him, they were awed if not afraid. He decided to go along with it, why not he had nothing to lose and it was an intelligent question after all. "It depends on your situation really, I mean if you were staring a dark wizard in the face you wouldn't really be thinking of the ingredients to a Polly juice potion would you?" "No, well maybe you would've if it hadn't worked properly and that's why he caught you" She said this with a smile that seemed stupid yet comfortable, a different one to the one she'd used with Malfoy. He couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of her reply.  
  
His laugh was long and loud, it seemed quite developed for its lack of use. People turned to stare, they couldn't believe that was Snape laughing.  
  
Remus looked up the see where the source of the laughter had come from. His jaw dropped when he saw Draco, laughing along side the one and only Servus Snape. He'd never imagined his arch rival could even crack a smile much less give such a laugh. When the laughter died down he was about to talk with Lily and the new boy Harry, the boy who looked so much like James. Harry wasn't really talking with her but he Knew the strange boy wanted to. Lily was talking about how childish James and co. were. But he couldn't help stay away from insulting Wormtail. "You know you guys look a lot alike, maybe you're brothers or something?" "But you think James would have mentioned something about having an almost identical twin wouldn't you Peter?" Moony said loftily. Lily Evans piped up "You know Peter's right, they do look alike, poor thing. We muggles have something to cure that, plastic surgery." "Very funny Lily" At this Harry looked across the table and stared straight in the face of the mother that he never knew. He was about to strike up a conversation with her when McGonagall motioned both Draco and him to the teacher's table. Padfoot opened his mouth to ad to the insult just as Lily cut him off "Look Professor McGonagall wants you 2" and motioned to the teachers table where Draco was already heading. Harry got up also, hopefully he would have more time to spend with his parents later.  
  
"What is it Professor?" "Well children as your staying at Hogwarts for at least a night you will need somewhere to sleep." Draco spoke up; "will we go into houses?" "No, for now you'll be allowed to choose where you want, unfortunately, we don't have enough spare beds in the dormitories so I'm thinking you could either sleep in the dungeons or the west tower, or perhaps a spare classroom?" Harry who though for sure Draco would bag the dungeons was surprised when she said "I want the tower please" tho the please seemed more of an ad on then a request. "Will I be sharing my room with Harry?" looking rather disgusted at the thought of sharing a room with him. "Oh no, don't worry dear, Harry where would you like to sleep? Excluding the tower of course" "Umm I'll just take a spare classroom thanks."  
  
"You here that? She's got the tower" "Yes, Wormtail, I'm sure some of Australia could here it." [For those who don't know what or where Australia is, just think of us as a little island state off America] "Hey Mooney wanna pay her back?" Sirius asked, an evil glint in his eye. James lit up at the idea "Yea lets play a prank, make it look like the slytherins did it and make her beg to be our friend." "Yea you be her friends, I'll blow her off her feet and we'll become an item while you losers just sit there and be friends." 


	4. Midnight Marauder Madness

Draco lay comfortably in her temporary chambers. She'd been lent a skimpy night dress [which Professor McGonagall frowned at] and spare clothes by Vivian Goyle, hard to believe that such a light person would become aunt to such a gorilla!  
  
Remus and James walked under the invisibility clock while Wormtail changed into his rat form and Sirius into dog form. This was good as a rat was virtually unnoticeable and the black dog could hide in the shadows and smell for danger. James carried the magic map which led them to the tower in which Draco was staying in. [A/N: My explanation for not realising Draco's last name is Malfoy is the fact that she put a jinx on her and Harry's names so that if someone figured it out they'd just as soon forget it]. They turned round the bend and went up the stairs. Here the clock was taken off and S. B. and P. P. changed back to human form.  
  
James [being the leader] pushed the trap door but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked you dumb ass!" "Oh shut up! You try it then." They each tried unsuccessfully to open the door, either by force or magic. James was about to try one last time, using his elbow as a hammer when the door swung open. "Honestly, you boys need to find a better way of knocking before you get one of yourselves hurt" then almost as an after thought "You know what? Forget I said anything ok? Would you like to come in?"  
  
James and the gang stared dumbfounded at the girl. She looked great even after sleep, her hair was just the slightest bit messy but that looked just fine on her, and without the make up she looked like a model on her day off. Plus the night dress was very revealing as the she had her whole torso in a downwards fashion so she had a better view of the boys. They would have quite enjoyed the view if it had not been for her characteristic smirk which ment she had a pretty good idea of what they were up to.  
  
When they made no move to come in, she slammed the door in their faces. "Stupid gits! Honestly all you had to do is nod!" Then she remembered her silencing charm, opened the door and repeated what she'd just said. They nodded, wether in understanding on just because they were told Draco couldn't tell but she moved over to unblock the spaced and motioned them up.  
  
"So, my big manly men, all buffed up and splotchy, what have you been doing with yourselves since last time we met?" [I took a line from Spike in the Buffy series and adapted it]. The boys looked at each other a bit embarrassed at the fact that they, the most infamous boys to grace the school for untold generations, if ever, been caught by a girl that hadn't been at Hogwarts for one night. Draco who had crawled back onto the bed for warmth laughed "Don't worry I don't bite. That's what teachers are for." At the mention of authority the boys looked up. "you can't!" "Oh don't worry Potter! Well actually maybe you should as you'll find that I can sometimes be worst the Professor McGonagall when it comes to punishment." "How do you know my name?" I do have eyes, ears and a brain thank you Mr. Potter, I also know Lupin, the werewolf" at this she gave him a little nod as all of them stared at her in horror.  
  
"H-how do you know I'm a werewolf?" "Well for one you're not denying it, for another, a favourite teacher of mine taught me how to spot one a mile away, honestly this can't be the first time someone figured it out can it?" She smiled, they all just continued to stare at her. Who knew 1 girl could cause them so much trouble? "What exactly do you want?" James being the first to recover. "I want to be the queen, without her funny hats. But for now just a chat will do." "What are we going to chat about?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "Why of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and of cabbages and kings." James, Sirius and Remus looked at her rather confused, wondering if she were crazy, while Peter being a muggle [he is now anyway] laughed nervously. 


End file.
